


Winner

by CelticMuse34



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticMuse34/pseuds/CelticMuse34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel has quite the lucky streak.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner

Mel was utterly shocked, about a month ago she had won a ticket to see NKOTB in concert. Now here she was making her way to her seat and she was on the first freaking row. It didn't take long to find her seat and Mel settled into it completely in awe. She was so close and would more than likely get her hands on the guys at some point in the night. There was still a little bit of time before the opening act took the stage so Mel took out her cell and snapped a few pics before posting them on Facebook for her fellow Gutter Girls to see. On the big screens hanging on either side of the stage they were playing a continuous loop of NKs videos. As she sat there watching a prompt popped up about a special contest for the night. It said to text your name and "win" to 75575, a winner would be chosen at random by the end of the night and would receive an ultimate prize pack. Mel quickly submitted her entry doubtful she would be chosen. She continued to watch the video loop until the lights dimmed and the opening act took the stage. It was obvious nobody really knew the opening act since nobody was singing along, but the music was catchy and the crowd was on their feet dancing. Five songs later they thanked everyone and wished them all a good night. As they were leaving the stage the lights came back up and the video loop began again on the big screens. Mel watched the videos again before striking casual conversation with the other BHs around her. They were discussing which guy was their favorite and why when the lights went out and the building erupted in a tidal wave of screams. Cameras began flashing as people attempted to capture the first glimpse of the guys. All at once the lights came back up and Mel gasped because there they were standing right in front of her. She was floored, this was a dream come true she was feet away from the five guys who meant so much to her. Her five bad Boston boys. Mel lifted her camera and began snapping pics with everyone else as the music started and the guys broke out into Block Party. The adrenaline rush was more than words could explain it was almost as if she was channeling what the guys were feeling and it was a bit overwhelming. They sang back and forth between songs off older albums and songs off 10. Mel had gotten to touch both Joey and Jordan as they'd passed by. However she was yearning to get her hands on Donnie and Jon. She is a Donathan girl thru and thru and getting to touch them would put this night over as the best night ever. The guys left the stage and quickly returned after a wardrobe change. Taking a few more pictures of each guy, Mel stopped in her tracks as her eyes landed on Donnie. He was wearing his signature black wife beater with the slight rip in the collar. This meant one thing and every Donnie girl knew it, they were fixing to sing Cover Girl and that shirt was coming off. The music started and Donnie began singing and walking the stage, stopping every little bit to sing to somebody in the crowd. Mel was dancing and singing along having a wonderful time. She glanced up at the other guys to see them also getting into the song when suddenly screams erupted around her and a pair of legs blocked her view. Luckily she was holding onto the edge of the stage because as she followed those legs upward what she saw made her weak in the knees. Donnie was standing right there looking down at her and singing. Without missing a beat he crouched down bringing him even closer to her. Mel was suddenly finding it a bit hard to breathe and there was no comprehending what was happening at that moment. Holding onto her composure Mel flashed Donnie a smile, one that he quickly returned. Laying his mic down beside his foot Donnie reached for the collar of his tank and began ripping it open while simultaneously rising slowly back to his feet. Once the tank was removed he balled it up and rubbed it up and down his chest before bending down back down to get his mic and passing his tank to Mel. Clutching it to her own chest Mel inhaled his scent, yup there was no doubt the night had officially become the best night ever and it wasn't over yet. Mel was having the time of her life. Since Donnie gave her his shirt the other guys had made it a point to come over to her, touching her hand, singing to her, even smiling or winking in her direction. Joey went above and beyond however, hitting his knees right in front of her during Please Don't Go Girl. Begging her with everything he had not to leave as if she were the only one for him. Once the song was over he reached out for her hand placing a kiss on the back of it before taking off backstage with the others for another wardrobe change. As the crowd sat there waiting a voice came over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen it's time to announce the winner of the ultimate prize pack. The prize includes free tour merchandise, a copy of the album 10 and a solo meet and greet with the guys." The voice stated earning cheers from the crowd. "And our winner is *drumroll* Melissa Gramling." Mel's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe she once again won a prize. The crowd around her cheered for the winner nobody knowing it was her. "Melissa if you will make your way to the right side of the stage as soon as the show is over a security guard will meet you there so you can collect your prize." The voice bid everyone a good rest of the night and the guys came on stage again. They had decided to close the show with "Let's Go out with a Bang" "Games" & "Hangin' Tough". Each guy rocking their blinged Celtic jerseys. Mel danced and sang along but the entire time her mind was preoccupied by the fact she'd be spending one on one time with them in just a few moments. As Hangin' Tough ended the guys made their rounds shaking hands with fans they could reach. Each guy waving at Mel again before leaving the stage and the house lights came back on bathing the crowd in bright white light again. Once the crowd on the floor thinned out some Mel made her way over to the gate where a security guard awaited her. "Hey I'm Melissa the contest winner." She told the guard handing him her i.d. to prove it was her. "Congratulations! If you will put this on and follow me." The guard told her handing her i.d. back to her along with a VIP pass that she quickly hung around her neck. The pair set off backstage and Mel was led to a room where she was met by Jared Paul. "Hey Melissa right?" He asked her and she nodded in return. "Great congratulations! We have some t-shirts, a copy of 10 and some other things for you over here if you'd like to take a look." He told her gesturing to the table that had been set up on one side of the room. "Make yourself comfortable and the guys will be in shortly." With that Jared turned and walked out leaving Mel alone. Mel made herself at home on one of the couches in the room and admired all of the tour merch she had acquired. As she flipped thru the program looking at pics the door suddenly flew open startling her. Jumping up and turning toward the door her jaw dropped as all five NKs made their way into the room. "Hey you're the girl from the front row!" Joey exclaimed coming over and giving her a hug. "Haha yup that's me. I'm Melissa but you can call me Mel." She said as she received hugs from Jordan and Danny. Then she was face to face with Donnie and Jon and it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her body. She had imagined this exact moment in her head over and over again but didn't actually think it would happen. Receiving two of the biggest smiles she had ever seen Mel suddenly found herself squished between the two men. If this was a dream and she was on the verge of waking up it would be the cruelest fate imaginable. "Nice to meet you Mel, hope you enjoyed the show." Jon said after breaking from the hug with his arm still wrapped around her shoulder. "I certainly did, sitting front row is definitely an experience." She said with a mischievous grin remembering the attention she got throughout the evening. Jon and Donnie led her over to the empty couch and they all had a seat. Over the next hour the group made small talk about their lives, Mel's life, the tour and the guys even signed her program and the copy of 10 she had gotten. However Mel noticed a certain person was strangely quiet the entire time they were talking. She desperately wanted to blurt out and ask him why but decided against it. After all wouldn't you be curious too if you were next to Donnie Wahlberg and he didn't say too much? Before long Jared came in to let the guys know they would need to be on the road in the next half hour or so. Danny, Jordan and Joey followed Jared out of the room after saying bye to Mel. Each going to call their kids before leaving. Mel grabbed her tote bag with all her things and headed toward the door with Jon and Donnie. Jon gave her another one of those incredible hugs the BHs were always talking about before also leaving the room in search of food. As soon as the door closed behind him Donnie grabbed Mel's arm spinning her around to face him. "It's about time." He breathed out as he slammed his lips down on hers. Mel dropped her stuff and wrapped her arms around his neck getting lost in his kiss. When they both needed to catch their breath Donnie cupped her cheek, "I've been waiting to do that since I saw you during Cover Girl" he told her. Luckily he had his other arm wrapped around her or she would have melted into a puddle at his feet. She didn't get an opportunity to respond before his lips were back on hers. He pulled her in closer to him and she could feel his erection pressing into her. Donnie broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head and her bra was quick to follow. Taking her by the hand he led her over to one of the couches and sat her down before kneeling between her legs. Leaning in he took one nipple into his mouth nipping at the swollen bud sending tiny shockwaves thru Mel. Donnie shifted gears and attacked her other nipple while reaching down to undo her jeans. He swiftly slid them off and tossed them to the side sitting back slightly and just taking in the sight of her sitting there on display for him. "Mel baby, you're gorgeous." Donnie told her bending over and lifting her foot off the floor before kissing his way up her leg to the apex of her thighs. Mel squirmed anticipating what was to come but letting out a disappointed growl when he skipped over to her other leg and kissed his way down it. Once he reached her ankle he swapped direction and began kissing back up Mel's leg. She was close to exploding from his slow, teasing torture. However her torture was short lived as Donnie dove between her thighs and began feasting on her as if she were the most divine dessert he had ever tasted. Mel reached out raking her nails back and forth thru Donnie's short hair. She was on a steady, fast paced climb to ecstasy with each swipe of his tongue and when he pushed two fingers inside of her hitting her g-spot she flew apart at the seams screaming his name. Donnie raised up licking his lips of every drop of Mel left there. "Dub I need you inside me." Mel told him still breathless from her orgasm. He smiled at her, loving that idea. "But you're wearing too many clothes." She continued eyeing him up and down with a smirk. As soon as the words left her mouth Donnie's clothes went flying in several different directions leaving him standing before her in all his glory. Donnie moved toward Mel taking his time to kiss her while laying her back on the couch. He swiftly pushed inside of her causing her to gasp at the feeling of him filling her completely. "Fuck me Dub! Don’t hold back." Mel pleaded and Donnie was quick to oblige working into a steady rhythm. Each thrust penetrating her deeper and deeper. "Oh Dub don't stop!" Mel moaned loving every minute of it. She could feel herself climbing toward her release again and she knew this would be the orgasm of all orgasms especially since Donnie was the one giving it to her. "Mel I'm cumin baby! Let's ride this wave together." Donnie growled out before thrusting into her again a few more times and exploding filling her with his seed. Mel's body imploded as she screamed Donnie's name. Spent yet satisfied Donnie collapsed on top of her still buried inside of her. Mel wrapped her arms around his shoulders just enjoying the aftermath while the due fought to catch their breath. Finally Donnie pulled out of her leaving her feeling empty as he made his way into the bathroom to clean up some. When he came back Mel had gathered their clothes and they dressed without saying a word. Once they were finished Donnie pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. "Mel I want you to know I don’t do this with anybody else." He told her looking into her eyes as if he could see her soul. "I believe you Dub. But you don’t have to explain yourself to me." Mel told him kissing him again. "I want to keep in touch with you, maybe see where this leads." He told her almost knocking her off her feet. "I would love nothing more." Mel said with a smile. They exchanged information and were preparing to leave when the door swung open startling them both. "Yo Dub we gotta hit the road!" Joey told him before leaving again. Donnie and Mel burst out laughing knowing Joey had just missed out on one hell of a show. The duo said their goodbyes promising to keep in touch before heading their separate ways. As she drove home from the arena Mel replayed the events of the night thru her mind. She had experienced the time of her life tonight all because she won two contests. Yup as far as Mel was concerned she could get use to winning.


End file.
